Reunion
by Starreacher
Summary: Charley is going out, and Throttle follows her. LEMON! Do not read if you are under 17. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

The mice knew something was wrong when they pulled up at the garage and it wasn't open. They tripped the system and let themselves in, their ears alert for any sound of movement in the quiet building. They visibly relaxed when they realised that they were the only ones there.

"No Charley." Throttle murmured, his brow creased in concern.

"You think she went out without telling us?" Vinnie asked, giving his bike a friendly caress as they headed for the kitchen.

"It's not the day for the fuel pick up." Modo replied, his voice tinged with worry. Vinnie shrugged.

"She'll be fine." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than the others. Throttle grabbed some root beers out of the fridge and they settled in the lounge to watch the game.

Half an hour later, the familiar sound of the pick up truck reached their ears, and the guys let out a collective breath. But the truck didn't drive round to the garage. Instead, it stopped at the barely used front door. A door slammed, and the front door opened as Charley came in, laden down with shopping. She didn't notice the guys as she dumped the bags unceremoniously on the kitchen table, and got the shock of her life when she saw them stood at the door.

"Hey Charley-girl." Throttle smiled as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Where you been?" Charley straightened and took a deep breath.

"Shopping with a girlfriend. Who is NOT single." She said, cutting Vinnie off as he started.

"Buzzkill." Vinnie muttered, subsiding.

"What for Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked as he came closer. Charley grabbed her bags and held them close to her.

"N-n-nothing." She managed, as her face turned bright red.

"Hey Charley?" Vinnie was staring at her jumble of bags. "What does Vic- -ret sell? Is it some kind of new age place?" He asked, innocently misinterpreting the jumbled letters that her arms couldn't hide. Charley flushed an even brighter red.

"I gotta go guys, gotta put this stuff away!" She bolted out the doors and disappeared into her room, leaving the mice very confused.

Charley slammed the trapdoor of her bedroom down and sagged against her bed. After a while of calming herself down, she put her purchases away, then sat down on her bed once more and opened her bedside drawer. Reaching right to the back, she pulled out a piece of thin ivory card, embossed in gold, and ran her fingers over the lettering.

_You are cordially invited_

_**Miss Charlene Davidson**_

_To The _

_Chicago State College Class of '85 Reunion_

_Saturday 5__th__ September 2000_

_Main Auditorium_

_7.30 pm_

_Partners Welcome_

_Dress Code: Evening gowns and Tails _

Partners welcome. The phrase rang in her mind like a bell, over and over. She could think of one person that she would love to take, but she doubted he would say yes. The tall and handsome tan mouse smiled gently at her in her minds eye, and she felt a familiar ache between her legs as she thought about what it would be like to kiss those lazily grinning lips, and run her tongue along his sweet buck teeth. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the thoughts about one of her best friends. She hadn't planned to go, but when Lucy had rung her and begged her to come and keep her company, for some reason she had stopped as she was about to rip the invitation in half and agreed to go stag with her friend. They had agreed to meet up earlier that day and had had a long shopping trip and lunch together, and despite herself, Charley had enjoyed it. It had been good to have some female company for a while, as much as she loved her Martian bros, she sometimes felt like they ignored the fact that she was a woman. It had felt nice to be seen as a female again, and get in touch with all the girly habits that had slid by as she engrossed herself in being a mechanic and a friend to the three mice.

She carefully placed the invitation in her top drawer again and shook her head at how stupid this idea was, but she knew that she had made a promise and she wouldn't go back on it. She took a deep breath and descended her ladder, then made her way into the lounge again. The guys looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry guys." She sighed. "Tough day, and I really couldn't do with the twenty questions. I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"It's ok, Charley-ma'am." Modo's rich voice soothed her slightly. "We were just worried about you is all." Charley smiled at him.

"Thanks Modo. Now, how about some chilli dogs, huh?" The three guys cheered, and the evening continued.

A week later, Charley was closing up the garage after a hard day as the mice roared into the bays. Taking off their helmets, they laughed and grinned at their days work as the Limburger Tower had once again been reduced to rubble. Charley came towards them, her hands on her hips.

"Oh no you don't. You are gonna turn right back around and go to the scoreboard tonight." She ordered, pointing out of the still open garage door. The bros looked at her, confusion written across their faces.

"But Charley-girl, we always come here after a fight." Vinnie whined.

"Well you aren't tonight. I'm busy tonight."

"What's the matter, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked quietly as he stared at her. Even behind those green shades of his, Charley still felt like he could see into her soul.

"I have things to do..." She tailed off as his eyes burned into her. Her knees felt weak, and she struggled to remind herself why she didn't want them to stay. She took a deep breath. "Fine, you can stay. But like I said, I'm going to be busy so you know where the stuff is, help yourselves." The mice before her nodded and turned towards the kitchen. Charley shook her head, amused, and started up the stairs, not noticing that Throttle had hung back and was watching her go.

Once she got to her room, she stripped down and wrapped herself in her fluffy dressing gown. Soft and aquamarine, it matched her eyes, and she loved snuggling into it on cold nights. She made her way to the bathroom and began to run herself a nice hot bubble bath. The tub filled with water and she piled her hair on top of her head and jammed a clip into it, as the mirror on the wall in front of her slowly steamed up. Her bathrobe was hung on the back of the door, and she sighed as she stepped into the hot scented water, feeling her aching muscles relax instantaneously. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the calming fragrance of her bubbles, and lazily raised her leg, feeling the chilly air compared to the hot water. She quickly dropped it back into the water and basked in the warmth that the bath offered her.

An hour later, she got out of the bath. She had lazed for a while, and then decided it was time to start getting ready. Her legs and underarms had been carefully shaved, and her whole body scrubbed with an exfoliating wash, then scrubbed off with a scratchy loofa until her skin glowed. Her hair was dripping wet and smelled of honey and jasmine, the result of her shampoo and conditioner. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped her hair in a turban, then proceeded to moisturise every part of her body, running her hands over her toned stomach, long slim legs, and strong arms. She cleansed, toned, and moisturised her face and neck, and slipped her dressing gown on once more. She opened the door and came face to face with Throttle.

"You were a long time, Charley-girl. Everything ok?" He asked, his voice tinged with concern. Charley smiled slightly.

"Everything is fine, Throttle." She sidled around him and walked back to her room, closing the door firmly. Throttle stared after her, his sensitive ears picking up the increase in pace of her heartbeat. His nose twitched, and he stepped into the bathroom, shaking his head at the inexplicability of women.

Charley had once more disrobed, and turned her attention to the bags hidden at the bottom of the wardrobe. Taking out the one Vinnie had seen, she read the lettering on the side and tried to work up the courage to actually put on the things inside it. Victoria's Secret lingerie was all well and good, but Charley hadn't worn underwear like this since before her dad had died. She was startled out of her reverie by her mobile ringing loudly.

"Hello?"

"_Charley? You're still coming tonight, right?"_

"Sure Lucy, I promised, didn't I?"

"_Good, because you know I can't go on my own. What if David's there? I want to really impress him, show him what a good thing he's missing, but I need you for, you know, moral support?" _Charley chuckled.

"No problem, I'll be there sweetie. See you later." Lucy hung up, and Charley returned to her contemplation of her bag. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a strapless black lace bra with thin heliotrope ribbon accents. Placing her hand into the bag once more, she pulled out matching French knickers. She nodded, and, taking out a pair of scissors, cut the labels off and pulled them on, then turned to fix her hair and makeup.

Downstairs, the guys had got lost in the newest James Bomb movie. Modo had done the root beer run, Vinnie had ordered in the chilli dogs, and they lazed about the lounge, completely engrossed in the TV. Dimly, Throttle heard Charley finally coming down from upstairs and turned to ask her to bring through some more root beers. Modo chanced a glance at his bro and noticed him staring, his mouth hanging open. Grinning, he turned to see what he was looking at. Vinnie asked Modo to throw him another root beer, and got no answer. As he got ready to pummel him, he noticed his attention was taken by something behind him, and peeked over the top of the sofa. His jaw dropped, and he swore he was drooling.

"Sweetheart..." He murmured as the goddess in front of him looked up.

Throttle couldn't believe his eyes as she stepped off the stairs. A slim leg ending in a delicate blue heeled strappy sandal came to rest on the floor, followed by a figure hugging ice blue evening gown. It hugged her curves and flared out slightly at the hips, tapering down to the bridge of her tiny feet. A split up the side reached from the bottom of her gown to her mid-thigh, showing an expanse of creamy silken skin. The dress hugged her torso, held up by spaghetti straps, three to each side that twisted together to make one. The top of the dress slid across her chest in a straight line, and showed a tiny hint of a more than ample cleavage. Her nails were polished and manicured to perfection, and a simple white gold ring inlaid with sapphires adorned her third finger on her right hand. A single diamond drop nestled at the base of her slim neck, and matching drop earrings hung in her ears. Her auburn hair had been swept up into an elegant twist, and pinned with a diamante clip. Snuggled into her hair, tiny sparkles announced the existence of other tiny jewels, and soft kiss-curl tendrils framed her face. Her lips had been made up full and pink, and her eye make up was smoky and dark. Her head was bent as she rummaged in her matching beaded bag, but it snapped up as Vinnie's whispered word slipped out. She stared at them, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she realised that each of them looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. She cleared her throat, and the mice swallowed as they realised they had been staring.

"Guys? Do I look ok?" She murmured.

"Ok..." Vinnie managed. Modo shook himself and drew a shuddering breath.

"Charley, you look beautiful. What's the occasion?" Charley broke into a smile that washed over them like sunlight through the clouds.

"A school reunion. I really wanna show up these girls that gave me a hard time back in school. You think I will do it?" Throttle cleared his throat, tried to stand up and realised he couldn't. _Dude, this is Charley-girl! You can't think like that about her! _He tried to cover his movement by reaching for a cushion and slamming it down the side of his chair.

"You look amazing Charley-girl. They're not gonna know what hit them." _And neither do I. _He thought ruefully as her smile grew bigger and lit the dark corners of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

Charley took a deep breath as she handed her invitation to the man at the desk. Beside her, Lucy was anxiously glancing every which way she could, looking for the one man that she desperately wanted to impress. Charley rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Lu, you keep doing that, and he will never come to you." She murmured urgently. "Take a deep breath, and calm down. You are cool, calm, sophisticated, and totally worthy of everyone in this building."

"Are you talking to me or yourself girl?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"A little of both." Charley admitted, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. As they made their way to the main auditorium, she could pick out certain features of the school; her old locker, the girls toilets where the smokers used to hang out, and her favourite corner of the yard. Happy memories, but they also brought back memories of being bullied, taunts that followed her everywhere, especially after her father died. Many a time she had fled to her foster home, the mean names ringing in her ears; 'orphaned bitch', 'foster slut' and, her personal favourite, 'trailer skank'. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to clear her thoughts and held her head high. She had become a well-rounded young woman, and it was time they saw the real her.

Outside, a lone biker sat on a sleek black bike, watching her closely. Throttle had followed her once Charley had left, as he had seen apprehension in her eyes, hidden behind her smiles. As he watched her enter the building, he saw her body tense and could clearly see the conflicting emotions in her face as she neared the auditorium. He ached to go inside to hold her, and let her know that she was stunning, but he knew she needed to do this on her own. He smiled slightly as he saw her resolve stiffen, and her head tilt higher.

"That's it Charley-girl, show them you're not afraid." He murmured, and contented himself with sitting back and watching as the night progressed.

"Oh my god, there's David. He looks so _fine_!" Lucy gushed as she turned her back on him, her face flushing. Charley looked over Lucy's shoulder and spotted the man. Tall and thin, he didn't look like much to Charley, but she knew that he was a lawyer now, and a really good basketball player. He saw Charley looking at him and excused himself from the crowds of simpering ladies that surrounded him, making his way over to her. As he approached, Charley caught the looks of loathing the women shot her way, and realised who the women were. Holding her head high, she faced her long time bullies down with a cool stare and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"Chuck?" Charley grinned; she had always got on better with guys than girls, and the lads had even given her a lad's nickname. It was even better when they called her Chuck Mach II after her father's death.

"Hey Dav." She held out her hand, but David pushed it away and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Damn girl, you got hot!" He chuckled as he put her on her feet again. Charley giggled.

"Thanks Dav. How's life?"

"Good, absolutely fine. Still single. Been waiting for the right woman." He said with a wink at her. Charley laughed.

"You never change, you flirt! Nice try, but I'm kinda taken." She grinned, and a certain six foot tan mouse shot into her minds eye. She tried to ignore it and focus on his question.

"Still working at your dad's garage?"

"Yeah, just keeping her ticking over, you know?" A small poke in her ribs reminded her of something. "By the way, you remember my friend Lucy, Lucy Matthews?" David's attention shifted to the petite blond by Charley's side, and Charley knew he was smitten straightaway.

"I remember. You look beautiful tonight Lu." He said gently, taking her hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You remember me?" She whispered.

"Uh huh. From the moment you fell flat at my feet after tripping over your shoelaces." Lucy gasped.

"I was so embarrassed!" She flushed bright red and he laughed a deep resonating laugh. "And with my braces, and my awful pigtails?"

"It was cute." David insisted. Lucy looked at him with happy eyes, and Charley left them alone to get a drink, letting them talk to their hearts content.

"Chuck!" Came another cry, and soon Charley found herself surrounded by more lads, and the night began to pass quickly.

Outside, Throttle forced his fist to unclench as the unknown guy hugged Charley, and later had to repeat the action when he saw her surrounded by more men who were obviously intent on just getting a feel of her. Unknown to Charley, the attention that she was getting from the men was starting to attract some unkind stares from the other women in the room, and Throttle couldn't stand it anymore. Taking off his helmet, he left it with his bike and gave his bike a friendly pat as he turned towards the building. She gave a soft encouraging beep and rolled forward slightly, putting pressure on his knees and pushing him towards the entrance. He looked at her and grinned, then determinedly strode towards the open fire door of the auditorium.

Charley laughed as the lads took the rip out of one of them for a clumsy attempt at a pass at her. It felt good to laugh again, like she was back in high school. She felt like she was part of her old gang again. The group parted slightly as it shifted around her, and she saw an angry knot of women, mostly the ones that bullied her, making their way over to her. _Uh oh, trouble._ She thought, and furiously began to think of how to extricate herself from the group. Before she could however, she noticed that the group around her had fallen silent and that the girls had stopped about six feet away. A warm hand on her elbow made her jump, and she found herself facing a familiar mouse.

"Sorry I'm late Charley-girl." Throttle said, offering her his arm. "How bout that dance I owe ya?" Silently, Charley took his arm, and tried not to look too surprised by this turn of events as he led her to the dancing area. Gently he swung her round and hugged her close, her right hand in his and curled in between them, her left hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Charley murmured as she tried to fight the warm feeling that flooded through her.

"Saving you from a lynching." He murmured back. Charley realised that the women seemed to have calmed down at the sight of her 'date'. The appearance of a giant mouse in their midst was now not as shocking as it had been when they first arrived, and most of the city now knew of their otherworldly saviours from the slimy fins of Limburger, although he was still thought to be human.

"I would have been fine." Charley lied, trying to cover it with a smile.

"You can't fool me Charley-girl." Throttle chuckled. "There was pure panic on your face when you realised they were coming over."

"There was not!"

"Maybe not to everyone else, but I know you too well Charley." Throttle's bionic eyes glinted behind his shades, and Charley could hear the laughter in his voice. Charley pouted, and Throttle felt something growl in the region of his belly. _Gods, she was beautiful when she did that. _

Charley tried to come up with a retort, but failed, and resorted to pouting at him. She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her harder to him, and nearly melted in his arms as a wave of heat flashed through her. She had dreamed of dancing with him, but nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of excitement it brought to be dragged close to him, his hands on her body, her hips firmly against his. Her mouth went dry as his hand slipped to the base of her back, and she tentatively wound her hands around his neck, leaning her head on his chest. They fit so well together, and her eyes closed as they lost themselves in the music and forgot the crowd around them. Throttle dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, pulling her as close as he could. Charley's head snapped up at the unfamiliar gesture, and she stared at him.

"Charley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Throttle stopped talking as Charley laid a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I liked it." She said, blushing coyly. Throttle groaned to himself as his black jeans tightened, and stroked her back as she laid her head on his chest once more. Charley felt his jeans tighten, and felt the unmistakeable length that was him against her lower belly. A thrill of arousal ran through her as she realised that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and her hands shifted to grab his shoulders, bringing him closer to her.

"Charley..." Throttle groaned, as her face turned upwards towards him. His hand came up and lightly grasped her head, tilting it closer. Charley sighed in contentment as their lips came closer, then opened her eyes as a familiar smell wafted across her nose.

"Throttle?" She asked quietly.

"I smell it Charley-girl. Only one goon smells like that." He scanned the area quickly. Suddenly, the floor to ceiling glass windows on their left shattered, and Charley found herself crouched down, Throttle's body protecting her. They stood up quickly, facing the twenty goons that had burst through the ruined window, watching as their leader stepped forward.

"Greasepit." Throttle growled, clenching his fists. Next to him, Charley scowled at the obese slimeball.

"Duh, de boss says to get de loot. And if dey don't 'and it over, grease 'em." He leered at the huddled group of women in front of him as the pit boys sprang forward and proceeded to relieve them of their jewels. Throttle growled and sprang into action, landing a punch squarely on the jaw of one of the goons and going for another one. His tail wrapped around the neck of another goon and wrenched him off, launching him into the wall, and his fists flew as he distracted the idiots from their job. Charley raced round to the girls and ushered them away, shooing them to a corner where they could protect their backs. Throttle spared her a quick glance and nodded in approval, then turned back to the fight on his hands. Her former bullies huddled behind Charley as she solidly planted her feet in front of them, ready to defend them if needs be.

The need came sooner than she expected. One of the boys realised that they were briefly on their own and cut off from the door by the fight. He advanced slowly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. In one hand he brandished a crow bar, while the other beckoned Charley closer. He chuckled in the back of his throat.

"Come on girlie, I won't hurt ya." He said as he made a grab for her. Throttle was too far away, and couldn't help her, but soon saw the guy flat on his back, knocked out cold. Charley was standing over him, her hands on her hips and her legs apart.

"No, because I'll hurt you first." She said to his unconscious form. Looking up, she saw Throttle throw a quick glance in her direction, and flashed him a quick smile.

"Duh, come on guys, we got what we came for!" Greasepit yelled over the chaos. Within minutes, the pit boys cleared out, and the guests were left alone. Charley ran over to Throttle, who hugged her tightly.

"You ok?" Charley asked worriedly.

"Fine." Throttle smiled. "You? I saw that guy you knocked out."

"I learned from the best." She grinned.

"That's my girl." He murmured, and rubbed his nose with hers. Charley closed her eyes at the soft tickling sensation as they rubbed noses and breathed him in, a sweet mixture of shampoo and motor oil. Abruptly, Throttle pulled back and looked to the window. He whistled, and his bike roared through the window and skidded to a stop next to him.

"Gotta go Charley-girl." He said, grabbing his helmet and mounting his bike, then turned to see Charley staring at him with an amused look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, this time you are not leaving me behind. Besides, this party ain't nothing without my date."

"Charley!" Lucy ran forward. "You can't be serious, you're going to go after that maniac? In that dress?" Throttle grinned at her.

"She's right Charley-girl, you aren't exactly dressed for it." In answer, Charley raised her eyebrows. As Throttle watched with a thumping heart, she lifted the hem of her dress and un zipped the side without a slit to her mid thigh, exposing her long and toned leg. She held out her hand. Throttle grinned, his body heated to his core, and grasped her hand. As Charley stepped toward the bike, his tail snaked out and wrapped around her waist, safely lifting her and settling her behind him. Her arms stroked around his waist and locked there, her hands flat against his toned abdomen, and Throttle felt his heart soar. He handed her a helmet and when it was secured, revved his bike, pulled a wheelie, and raced out into the night, leaving some very jealous party guests behind them.

Charley pulled closer to Throttle as they raced after the Pit Crew. She always got a thrill of excitement whenever she rode one of the martian bikes, but it was usually behind Vinnie. It was completely different when she was with Throttle. Her body tingled as she held him, and her nerve endings were on fire. Her fingers gently stroked the soft velvet fur that covered his abdomen, and her hips shifted closer to his as the cold wind whipped around her. Throttle's hand came off the handlebar and covered hers briefly, squeezing it slightly. Charley smiled against his back and heard him talking to his bros and sure enough, minutes later they turned onto the road, flanking Throttle and Charley. Their speed increased, and Limburger Tower appeared slowly in front of them. It never ceased to amaze Charley how fast that fish managed to rebuild his tower. Months of practice, she supposed.

Lawrence Limburger stared at the nervous gibbering boy in front of him that was slowly dripping oil and grime onto his freshly cleaned carpet. Grimacing at him, he slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"My dear boy." Greasepit stuttered to a halt. "His Excellency demands a large shipment of diamonds for his new laser, and I have a shipment to fill. Now then, tell me what happened."

"Duh, well boss, dere was a party at de place dat you said, so we nicked all de diamonds we could find, but dere was no biggie one dere, we checked." Limburger pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When you reached the street it was on, did you turn left, or right?" He asked exasperatedly in a quiet voice. Greasepit looked down at his hands, his fingers together and his thumbs out, then looked up happily at Limburger.

"Left." He replied confidently with a short sharp nod. Limburger sighed.

"You were supposed...to go...RIGHT! CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU HALFWITTED NO-BRAINED EXCUSE FOR A HUMANOID!!" Greasepit's goofy grin had disappeared as he hit the opposite wall of the office. Upside down, he looked miserably at Limburger.

"But boss, I don't know which 'and is right, it ain't got a letter on it!" He whined. Limburger placed two fingers at his temples and rubbed them in circles slowly.

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots." He muttered.

"Now, now, fish face. That ain't no way to talk about your employees ya know." Limburger cringed at the unwelcome familiar sound.

"Not them, not again." He whined as he turned to see the bane of his existence. Vinnie grinned at him as he groaned.

"Now ain't that sweet music to your ears bros?"

"Needs a bit more punch." Modo smirked.

"Let's change the beat then." Throttle revved his bike, and within minutes the tower was crumbling and the mice had jumped to a nearby rooftop, where Charley waited for them. Throttle settled her behind him, and they headed for home.

"Let's rock, and RIDE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

The bikes roared to a stop in the garage, and Throttle's tail, which was still curled around Charley's waist, lifted her off the bike and set her gently on her feet. Modo's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Throttle slide an almost shy grin at her as he took his helmet off. Vinnie, celebrating their victory, didn't seem to notice. Modo grinned happily as he realised what this could mean, and wrestled Vinnie into a headlock.

"Come on Vinnie, let's get the root beer." He chuckled, dragging him to the kitchen and leaving Charley and Throttle alone in the garage. A few awkward minutes passed, then Charley sighed and spread her arms.

"Well, I better go change." She smiled ruefully, but as she turned to go Throttle caught her hand.

"I want to look at you." He murmured, his gaze raking over her. Charley felt naked under his eyes, and laughed nervously.

"Well take a good look, because this is the last time for a long time that you will see me like this." The heat radiating from him made her shiver, and he rubbed his thumb lazily over her knuckles. He pulled her hand closer, and Charley followed it slowly, a step at a time, until she stood right in front of him. This close, she could see her breath blowing over his fur, the small breeze rippling his fur like long grass in a prairie wind. The kitchen door banged open, and Vinnie strode in, quickly followed by Modo. Throttle dropped her hand is if they had been burned, and Charley sprang away from him.

"Hey sweetheart, here you go." Vinnie said, tossing Throttle and Charley a root beer each. Charley laughed to cover her flush of embarrassment, and tossed it back to him.

"Thanks Vinnie, but Cinderella's gotta change back into plain old Cinders." She smiled. "But thanks anyway."

"Hey, Charley-girl?" Throttle's voice stopped her as she reached the kitchen door. Her heart hammering in her chest, she managed to turn and fix them with a nonchalant face.

"Hm?"

"You looked...beautiful tonight, really beautiful." He gazed at her, and noticed her breathing come a little shorter as her cheeks flushed.

"You sure did Charley-ma'am." Modo murmured.

"You were totally hot babes." Vinnie grinned. Charley sighed happily and smiled.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Her smile grew, and Throttle felt his stomach flip over. Then, with a swing of the door, she was gone. Vinnie rounded on Throttle.

"Beautiful? You never say beautiful. Even when you were going out with Carbine!"

"Vinnie!" Modo shut him up, then looked at Throttle. "How bad is it?" Throttle put his head in his hands.

"Bad bros, I got it bad." He moaned. "I can't stop thinking about her. But she's a friend, she's Charley-girl..."

"And she's totally hot for you." Vinnie finished quietly, and they looked at him in surprise. "Come on dude, even I can see it. I just wondered when you'd figure it out." Modo put a hand on Throttle's shoulder.

"Go for it. If we're right, it'll all work out just fine, you'll see." Throttle's bike rolled forward and pushed against him, emitting a soft beep. He smiled and patted it, then sighed.

"Where's the dogs bros, I'm hungry."

"Yeah!" Vinnie grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders and the three of them headed for the lounge.

Charley grinned as she finally descended into the lounge. She had showered and dressed into a long t shirt, slouch socks and loose pyjama pants, the dress hung safely in her wardrobe. Her usually unruly hair had that much hairspray holding it neatly in place that she had been forced to shower to get it all out, as brushing hadn't worked. So by the time she finally got downstairs, gentle snores greeted her from the direction of the chairs. Smiling fondly, she got a couple of blankets from a nearby cupboard and draped them over the sleeping mice. Vinnie shifted slightly in his sleep, and she paused, worried she'd woken him, but he muttered something about carburettors and went back to sleep. When she came to Throttle, she carefully laid the blanket on him and tucked him in tenderly, but couldn't resist stroking his rough knuckles gently. She gave in to her desires, and lightly ran her hand across the soft fur on his forehead and cheek, then leaned in and planted a feather light kiss on his head. She turned away, not noticing his eyes slowly open, and started when he grabbed her hand.

"Throttle! You scared me to death! I thought you were asleep!" She whispered hoarsely, a blush staining her cheeks. He smiled lazily, and drew his fingers across her hand.

"Ride with me." He commanded, getting up.

"What?"

"Ride with me. I want to take you some place."

"It's two in the morning."

"I don't care. Come on." Relentlessly, he dragged her to the connecting door to the garage.

"I'm not dressed properly!"

"I'm the only one who's gonna see you, it's ok." Charley gave up fighting him and allowed herself to be pulled into the garage, her head swimming at the sensation of his fingers threading through hers. As he mounted his bike, his tail wrapped around her waist once more and seated her as close as possible on the bike behind him. She leant down and tucked her pyjama pants into the tops of her socks, bagging them out around the elastic, and settled the helmet on her head. Nodding to Throttle, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and his tail slid tighter in unspoken answer. Without turning her on, he silently wheeled his bike out of the garage so as not to wake his sleeping bros, and set off quietly down the road. A safe distance away, he finally allowed her to growl to life, and they set off into the dark night. From the lounge windows, his bros grinned, and returned to their chairs for the night.

Throttle rode for a long time at a fast speed, just enjoying the feel of the woman holding to his back. His tail had wrapped around her so that the tip was at the centre of her back, and he stroked it back and forth across the line of her spine, gently tickling her and earning a shiver for its efforts. He felt her lift her head, and grinned as he realised that she was guessing where they were going. He turned down a little road, and brought the bike to a stop on a small crest that overlooked a large expanse of water. Charley took off her helmet and shook out her hair, and Throttles sensitive nose picked up the hint of honey and jasmine that was disturbed as her hair flew in the gentle breeze. He closed his eyes, savouring the scent, and his jeans tightened.

"Lake Michigan?" The Chi-town lilt to her voice set Throttles heart humming, which quickly changed to a hammering as she wound her arms around his neck and tickled his neck with her breath.

"It looks so beautiful by starlight. I've never been by night before. Of course, you need someone to come with." Throttles hands slipped off the handlebars suddenly and came to rest on his thighs. _Control yourself mouse! She didn't even mean it like that! _Unbidden, an image sprang into his mind of Charley lying under him, her face in ecstasy as she came with him. Coughing, he tried to cover his embarrassment, and half turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Charley-girl? I want to show you something." He lifted her off the bike carefully, took a deep breath and dismounted himself. When he turned around, Charley stood in front of him, her hand outstretched. Giving her a small smile, he lightly touched her fingertips, and they curled around his, interlocking their fingers. He led her forward, past his bike to the edge of the overhang and pulled her round so that her back was pressed against his chest. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close, and his right arm snaked across her shoulders. Charley tried desperately to focus, but the heat of his body made her head spin, and her body felt as if it was melting like butter in his arms.

"I used to come here when I couldn't sleep, especially after Carbine broke up with me." His husky voice fell on her ears like chocolate, and Charley tried to banish the image of silken sheets from her head. "I'd sit on my bike and stare up at the stars, and remember all the things I've seen...and done. And I'd ask her forgiveness, and her guidance."

"Her?" Charley's voice whispered. Throttles right arm moved and pointed up into the night sky to a shining red star.

"The first lady I ever loved."

"Mars." Charley murmured, her heart sinking. _It would always be Mars. _It took her a moment to realise that Throttle was talking again.

"But you know what? She was silent. She had nothing for me. She didn't tell me anything. But I still found them. I just hadn't realised where they were coming from." He turned Charley round, and leant his forehead against hers. "Everything I needed, I found in you. A smile from you made everything right. The sound of your voice chased the memories away." He exhaled slowly, and huffed slightly in laughter. "I'm never any good at this sorta thing." Charley put a hand to his face.

"You're doing just fine." She whispered. Throttle smiled a wan smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Charley is that...life on Earth wouldn't be nothing without you babes." Charley grinned.

"Likewise." She murmured, and pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek. Throttle stiffened at the unexpected contact, but before she could pull away he crushed her to him, burying his head in her shoulder. Charley threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the soft velvet fur that graced his collarbone, loving the texture of it on her skin.

Throttle caught himself as his knees began to buckle when she nuzzled close to him. His hand tangled in her hair, and he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her hair, enough to make her bring her head back, and slammed his lips into hers. His tongue ran along her closed lips, and she opened them slightly, darting her tongue out against his buck teeth, which playfully nipped at the corners of her mouth. She gasped as the tiny flickers of pain raced through her, making her grab onto him for support, and Throttle took advantage of her wider open mouth to thrust his tongue mercilessly inside, tasting every inch of her sweet cavernous depths. Surprised, Charley tentatively flicked her tongue against the one that assaulted her, and Throttle growled quietly. Charley grinned, and boldly swept her tongue across his, tangling them in a frenzy of passion. Throttle groaned loudly into her mouth, and Charley felt it quiver through her body and settle between her legs, a hot bubbling pool that threatened to overwhelm her.

Abruptly, Throttle pulled back and grinned at her, then took her hand and led her away from the overhang. Charley huddled closer to him, holding his upper arm with her free hand, not wanting to let him go. A sparkle caught her eye, and she watched as the moonlight danced across the surface of the water. Pulling on Throttles arm, she stopped their walk around the edge and left him to clamber down the embankment. Taking a deep breath to gather courage for what she was about to do, she turned her face to the moon and slowly began to strip off, dropping her clothes on the ground next to her. Looking at Throttle over her shoulder, she stepped into the icy water, feeling its chilly caress as her naked body slid into its embrace.

Throttle watched in fascination as the gorgeous creature in front of him shed her clothes, revealing more and more of her pale skin. The moonlight clung to the contours of her body, creating shadows and shades that called out to be explored by his fingers. Her auburn hair hung to just below her shoulders, and her toned body flexed and twisted as she pulled off each piece of material. Finished, she stood gazing at the moon, her back to him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her, any more than he could move. His gaze raked over her naked form, eying her slim legs, her small pert butt, and her lithe torso, which twisted as she half turned to look at him over her shoulder. His belly growled as she flashed him the most seductive glance he had ever seen, and he watched her avidly as she stepped into the water. When she was far enough out, she turned to face him fully, and watched him steadily. His eyebrows arched in amusement, and he locked gazes with her as he began to strip out of his clothes.

Charley watched, methodically treading water as he shrugged out off his leather waistcoat. His body was hard and muscular, the ridges on his abdomen catching the light, and she longed to run her fingers over them. His boots and socks followed, and Charley caught her breath as his jeans followed. His legs were strong and toned, and were a testament to the training he endured to keep himself in shape. But Charley's thoughts were thrown into total disarray as his boxers whispered down his legs and he stood before her, gloriously naked. Charley was not surprised to see that he was well endowed, his manhood already at semi attention as he began to walk forwards. His tail lashed nervously, the only outward sign of his slight apprehension as he began to wade through the water towards her. Charley tried desperately to collect her thoughts as the Adonis in front of her continued to stare at her, the water swirling around her as he came closer. Finally, her thoughts landed in their correct places, and she managed to flick a sultry smirk at him before surface diving and swimming away. Throttle grinned and copied her, his strong muscles moving him through the water with ease.

They swam together for a while, playing freely under the moonlight, teasing each other as they came close, only for one to swim away quickly, leaving the other to chase them. Tiny touches and kisses soon grew hotter and more enjoyable, until finally Charley could stand it no more. Surfacing, she looked for Throttle, who was watching in the other direction for her. She silently slid beneath the water and approached him quietly, trying not to alert him to her presence. Without warning, Throttles legs were pulled from under him, and he found himself face to face with smouldering aquamarine eyes. Amongst the bubbles, Charley captured him in a lip bruising kiss, running her tongue along his teeth immediately and gaining entrance quickly. Their mouths moved hungrily, each wanting to taste the other, and Throttles arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her to him. Charley ran her hands through his thick hair, taking great care around his sensitive antennae, and winding her fingers in its luscious strands. The cold air on her body made her gasp, and Throttle grinned as he gained the upper hand, his tongue slamming into her mouth as he eagerly battled with her tongue. His tail whipped around her leg, hoisting it onto his hip as he carried her out of the water and laid her on their untidy heap of clothes, positioning himself between her legs. His mouth never left hers as his hands explored her body, and his tail lazily unwrapped itself from her leg and snaked up her body, reaching her hardened nipple and rolling around it, eliciting a moan from her lips. His torturous mouth finally left her, only to fasten on her other nipple, his buck teeth gently biting at her sensitised nub. She hissed in pain through clenched teeth, and Throttle froze as the sound pierced his passion induced haze like a knife through butter.

He raised his head and stared at her with worry lined in his face, his red eyes holding nothing but concern for her.

"Charley-girl? I'm sorry. I didn't want this to be so fast." Her hand tangled in his hair.

"Throttle, if I didn't want this, we wouldn't be here." She whispered.

"But I hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you Charlene, I want to love you. I could never hurt you." She smiled at him, turning his face to hers.

"I know you couldn't. I love you too." She tugged slightly on his hair, and lowered his face to hers once more. Their kiss was sweet, gentle and loving, but had lost none of its potency. It spoke volumes between them, the love that they shared, the desire that they had for each other, the mutual need to be together. After long minutes they parted, and Charley took the initiative. Taking his hand, which had been stroking her hip, she placed it on her breast, and arched into the touch. Throttle groaned at the contact, kneading it in his strong fingers, pinching and thumbing her nipple. Charley panted as white fire screamed through her, and her body bucked beneath him as the sensations tumbled through her body. Throttle lowered his head to the other breast and flicked his tongue over it, earning a gasp from Charley's already panting mouth. He very gently bit on her pert nipple and drew it behind his teeth, beginning to suckle on it. Charley arched so much it was like her back was going to break, and her leg flexed, stroking up his own and resting on his hip. Her hands fisted their clothes as she succumbed to the mind blowing pleasure that Throttle caused her, and she was dimly aware of his tail stroking up and down her leg, then dancing in lazy patterns across her tight tummy. He switched to the other breast, and she tangled her fingers in his thick hair, that danced gently in the breeze. The cold air on her moist breast tingled, the sensation adding to the fire that roared through her body and blazed at her centre.

His teeth scraped gently across her skin as he kissed and licked his way to her navel, spending time exploring the softness of her skin. It was new to him, this revelation of skin instead of fur, and it intoxicated him. He was heady with it, and he wanted to taste every inch of his Charley-girl's body. The rough velvet fur of his tail explored every inch of her as his calloused fingertips stroked down her soft skin, marvelling at the baby soft texture. His head reeled as she moaned loudly, and he realised that he liked the sound she made, the sound of _his _Charley-girl, all his, and no-one else's. Her skin tasted sweet, a mixture of the fresh water from the lake and thin sheen of perspiration from her honey scented skin. He lapped at it gently, savouring each taste, and straightened her hips as he licked slowly lower. His fingers tickled her gently as he widened her legs, settling them around his shoulders. Charley pushed herself up onto her forearms, raising herself to watch him, her mouth open and her breathing laboured. She gazed at him from hooded eyes as he licked and nibbled his way up her inner thigh.

"Throttle..." She breathed, and with a quick look at her to ascertain that he was allowed to continue, he thrust his muzzle into her dripping wetness, his tongue delving deep into her centre. Charley cried out in pleasure as his wicked tongue flicked inside her, his buck teeth grazing her sensitive flesh, and her arms gave out as she fell back onto their clothes. She mindlessly thrust her hips towards his questing tongue, and he slid his hands beneath her ass, holding her and kneading them in his strong hands. His tail stroked up and rolled around her nipple once more, teasing it and flicking it, making her call out his name in pleasure. Throttle felt her muscles slowly building up, and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, making her arch her back and thrust into his hands and sweet tongue even more. Her hands tangled again in his hair, pushing him closer to her, a silent plea that Throttle responded to immediately. Grabbing her hip with one hand, he moistened two fingers quickly and positioned them at her moist folds. A quick tug on her nub with his teeth made her moan loudly, and he slid his fingers in slowly. Charley was surprised by the cold fingers, then opened her legs wider to allow him fuller access. His fingers began to move, slowly at first, then faster as she began to moan. His mouth sucked and flicked over her swollen clit, and she called out his name brokenly as her body began to tense. Throttle worked even faster, his sensitive nose picking out her musky scent as her climax reached its peak. She screamed as his devious tongue and nimble fingers shot her into the stars, and he groaned against her quivering centre as her nectar flowed over his hand and into his mouth, coating him completely. His fingers moved slower, softly stroking her as she floated back to earth, and he crawled up her body to lay beside her.

She opened her eyes to find him sensuously licking his fingers, tasting her juice on him. Still breathing heavily, she grabbed his hand and sucked each finger, then grabbed his chin and pulled him over her, licking her taste from his lips and chin. Throttle growled at her sudden boisterousness, and ground his hips against hers as she slid her hands down his back and grasped his butt firmly. Grinning wickedly, she rolled them both over, and shifted so that she knelt over him, straddling his hips. Throttle grinned, the new position making him even harder.

"So much for taking this slow." He chuckled.

"Screw slow, I want you." Charley shocked herself as the words brazenly tumbled out of her mouth. She slapped a hand to her traitorous lips, her eyes wide with panic. Throttle chuckled.

"Damn, Charley-girl, you're beautiful." He stared up at her, shamelessly sitting astride him, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin and giving her an ethereal glow. The starlight twinkled in her eyes as she slowly lowered her hand to rest on his abdomen and lazily tickled the planes and angles that she found there. Her free hand abstractly tucked her hair behind her ear, and Throttle found that he was entranced by the simple movement. He rested himself on his forearms, watching her, and Charley leaned forward to meet him, their lips locking in a tender kiss that rendered both breathless.

"Wow..." Charley breathed, leaning her forehead against his. Throttle's eyes were closed as his breath came in pants, and her readily let Charley push him gently back onto the clothes as she trailed hot fingers down his collarbone. He groaned quietly as she followed the path her fingers had burned with her soft lips, branding him with feather kisses as she trailed down his fur. She skimmed across his chest, her fingers dancing across his heated skin, and her tongue fastened on his nipple as his hands splayed across her shoulders. Gently nipping around it, she licked away all the hurt, suckling on it slowly and languorously. His breathing shortened, and his chest heaved as she turned her attention to the other nipple, feeling his fingers digging into her back as she began teasing him again.

Throttle closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Charley's mouth closed over his nipple, biting it and tugging on it gently. A groan escaped from his throat, and a fire in his belly was fanned to an inferno. His hands kneaded her shoulders, which were ripped away as she slithered down his body, her sweet soft breasts trapping his throbbing member between them. He groaned at the sensation, and Charley grinned wickedly as she licked from his navel to the top of his legs, making sure her breasts rubbed against him as she moved. Throttle felt like he was going to burst as the soft mounds rubbed slowly against him, his manhood straining for its release. His voice cracking, he ground out Charley's name in frustration, his hands fisting in the clothes scattered around him. Sweet bliss enveloped him as he felt warm wet walls sliding around him, and something flicked against him. His head jerked up, staring down at the red haired beauty before him, whose head was moving slowly as she moved up and down his hard length. His eyes rolled in pure pleasure at the sensation, and he gasped out loud as her tongue flicked over his tip, lapping up the juice that leaked from it.

"Sweet Mother Mars..." He breathed as her head bobbed faster on him, sucking slightly and winding her tongue around him. His hands rested on her head, pushing her gently down, and when she offered no resistance, he pushed a little harder, his head falling back at the roar that filled his being. He had never had this done to him before, and he decided that he liked it, a lot. He began to thrust his hips slightly to meet her, and Charley moaned as his length dripped juice into her waiting mouth. Throttle wanted to pleasure her as much as she did him, and with a great effort, he forced his tail to wind around her hips and lift her. Shocked by the feeling of a cold tail sliding around her hips and lifting her, Charley stopped, then grinned when she was settled again. She once more took him in her mouth, using her hand to stroke his base, and then slid it round to knead his balls in her hand. She moaned in frustration as Throttles mouth found her hot wet centre again, and pushed her breasts into his belly as she worked furiously. Throttles hand slid between them and began to stimulate her clit as his tongue swept through her opening, and she arched into him, backing herself into his questing mouth as she swiftly licked him and sucked him, feeling his hardness throbbing in her mouth. She felt herself building, and Throttle tore his mouth away, pulling her off him at the same time.

"You keep doing that, and I won't be able to hold out any longer." His voice was huskier than usual, and his bionic eyes glowed with unbridled passion. "I want this to be special. I want to be with you when you scream." Charley merely nodded, her hand grabbing his shoulder as his tail set her next to him. He trailed his fingers up her side and leaned over her, pushing her back slowly. Now it had come down to it, he wanted to take it slow with her, he wanted to savour it. He positioned himself above her, his slick head pressing ever-so-slightly against her dripping entrance.

"Charlene..."

"Throttle...oh god!" Charley breathed as he finally slid into her, a perfect fit for her. They groaned in mutual pleasure at the feeling of finally being joined together. _Goddess, she's so hot and tight and wet! She feels so good! _Throttle groaned as he began to move, and with each thrust he made, he grew more and more convinced that it was right, that it felt good to be with Charley. Charley lifted her hips, thrusting against him as he moved into her, and Throttle slid his arms behind her back and lifted her onto his lap, pounding upwards into her as her tongue tangled with his. Her back arched as he slammed into her, filling her completely and making her pant. It took all her willpower to stop him and push off him, leaving a very confused Throttle looking very hurt. But his expression cleared when she stood and turned around in front of him, then knelt down with her back to him. she looked at him coquettishly over her shoulder as she leant forward, and Throttle stared at his gorgeous biker babe as she bared her entrance to him, supporting herself on all fours.

"Charley-girl, you sure?..." His voice tailed off at the sight of her before him, humbling herself for his pleasure.

"Throttle, I've never been more sure in my life. I want you, this way."She stared at him, her gaze radiating heat, as one hand lifted and stroked down her body. Throttle caught a glimpse of the tips of two digits before she slid them inside herself, stroking herself inside. Her eyes closed in rapt pleasure, and Throttle grabbed a firm hold of his cock as he stared at her. "Throttle..." She moaned as she pleasured herself, and it was all the encouragement he needed. Lunging forward, he removed her hand and slammed into her with all his force, filling her once more. Charley cried out in pleasure as his throbbing manhood filled her, her voice mingling with his as he groaned loudly as she gripped him.

"Oh Charley-girl.." He grunted as he thrust into her, making her rock with the force of his pounding. A heartbeat passed, and Charley slammed back into him, increasing the pressure and the pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, resting on her back as his hips worked frantically, his fingers interlacing with hers tightly as his buck teeth lightly nibbled on her earlobe. She shuddered as the feeling swept through her, and backed into him all the harder. Tearing her ear from his grasp, she tilted her head and captured his lips, kissing him hard at intervals, her panting breath hot on his face. Throttle felt himself getting close, and straightened up again, thrusting hard into her.

"I want...to...see you...when you scream." He grated out, and expertly flipped her over while never leaving the warmth of her walls. She hooked a leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other round his waist as he plunged into her again, feeling her hot centre sliding around him. He grunted as his tip reached into her, and Charley moaned as he touched the spot that made fireworks sizzle through her. Charley felt a surge of heat, and knew she was getting close.

"Throttle...oh god...Throttle!" She managed as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Scream for me Charley-girl!" Throttle rasped as he got even faster.

"Throttle?" She gasped. "Throttle!" She felt her body begin to tense, and knew she was close. Throttle felt it too, her walls beginning to convulse around his pulsing cock, and he knew he wasn't far behind her. Her climax gripped him, and she screamed his name, her head snapping back in ecstasy as he felt her muscles tighten, and his orgasm ripped through him a second later, Throttle's voice roaring his pleasure to the night sky. His hot seed spurted into her, and Charley shuddered with pleasure as she felt it spurt inside her. Her leg unhooked off his shoulder and wrapped around his, and she gathered him close as he collapsed into her arms, unable to hold himself above her anymore. They lay quietly together, sweaty and exhausted, taking time to get their breathing steady again.

Eventually, Throttle stood up and stretched, then held out a hand to Charley and led her down to the lake. Wading in, he cupped some water in his hands and gently washed Charley off in the waist high shallows, his warm hands a stark contrast to the cold water. Charley returned the favour, her hands lingering over his strong shoulders and smoothing the fur down on his body. She stroked a finger down his spine and he grunted and grabbed the tickling finger.

"Hm, that tickles." He murmured. Charley smiled, and led the way out of the water. They retrieved their clothes and sat on the grass of the overhang, drying off. Throttle pointed out stars for Charley, telling her the stories that went with them, and Charley named the few that she knew. When they were dry, they got dressed, and Throttle settled her behind him on the bike again. She leaned forward and dropped a small peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, amusement colouring his tone.

"Thank you. I wasn't really looking forward to tonight, but you've made it the best night I've ever had." She smiled. "Bar meeting you guys of course." Throttle grinned.

"You're welcome, Charley-girl. Anything for you." He leant back, pressing against he gently and she tucked her chin onto his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few minutes, the Charley sighed.

"We'd better get back. The guys will be wondering where we got to." Throttle grinned.

"Yeah, and they're gonna kill me if I don't get you home safe."

"Do you think we should tell them?" Throttle thought for a moment.

"Yeah, they would wanna know." Charley hugged him tightly, and they set off to tell his bros the good news.


	4. Authors Note!

Hi Guys,

I know I haven't published anything in ages, but I have had a few reviews asking me to publish a fourth chapter to my Biker Mice From Mars fanfic, Reunion. So watch this space, I am starting my writing again! Sorry it's taken so long, but my life has been so busy its ridiculous and now I have some free time I'm going to try and settle into my writing. So hang tight, and hopefully I should have a new chapter and maybe a couple of new fanfics with you very soon.

Thanks for staying with me!

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice from Mars or any of the characters used in this fanfic. If I did, I would never have allowed them to make the new series, cause it sucks compared to the original! Anyways, here it is.

AN – Finally, after many reviews demanding that I continue the story, here is the unplanned fourth chapter to Reunion lol! Thanks for all your reviews, guys, I love getting them and hearing from you. All reviews are welcome, even flames! I like hearing what you think I can do better, believe me, I'm a very harsh self critic! So keep them coming, yeah? Thank you guys!

Chapter 4

The black bike purred as she pulled into the Last Chance Garage's service bays. Powering down, she waited patiently for her passengers to dismount.

Throttle sat for a long time, enjoying the feel of Charley's arms around his waist and the pressure of her body against his back. A shiver ran up his spine as Charley sighed, her warm breath tickling the fur on his back. Very gently, he raised his arms and removed his helmet, then looked over his shoulder at his girl, fast asleep against him. He chuckled low in his throat as he supported her weight with one hand and extricated himself from her, sliding off his bike slowly. Smiling gently, he lifted Charley in his arms, holding her close to him.

"Don't go." Charley murmured in her sleep, snuggling under his chin and sliding her hand under his bandana to rest on his collarbone.

"Never, baby-girl." Throttle rumbled, and held her closer. As he made for the stairs, a quiet beep came from behind him. He stopped and turned. "She's fine baby, just tired. You rest up now. G'night little lady." He could almost see his bike smile at him as he carried on up the stairs to Charley's room.

Throttle grinned as he returned to the lounge. Modo was snoring, his head lolling back over the arm of the chair. Vinnie had stretched out along the sofa, one arm dragging on the floor and one foot flat on the sofa seat. His blanket was flung across the back of the sofa, and there was popcorn all over the floor. Throttle slid into the waiting armchair and pulled his blanket over him, sleep claiming him within seconds.

It was late when Charley woke. The sun was already high in the sky over Chicago, and the light streamed through her window onto her face. Groggily, she rolled out of bed, wincing at the slight pain in her legs. She smiled contentedly, and padded down the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

Half an hour later, she descended into the lounge. Splayed across the seats, the mice slept soundly, gentle snores coming from all three. Charley sighed, knowing that she would never move them. Her look softened as she came to look at Throttle. Part of her was hurt that he hadn't stayed with her last night, but she realised it was his nature.

"A perfect gentleman." She whispered as she smoothed his hair from his eyes. Throttle shifted in his sleep, and Charley began to tidy around them.

When she had finished, and they still had not woken up, Charley picked up the phone, put some root beers on the table and went to work on a truck that had recently been giving her trouble. It wasn't long before she was back, the hot chilli dogs that had just been delivered in her arms. Very calmly, she sat on the couch, shoving Vinnie's leg out of the way. He didn't even stir. She moved the tray of dogs around in the air, letting the smell permeate through the room. Modo's nose twitched. Charley grinned. Putting the chilli dogs on the table, she picked up a can of root beer and opened it. In the silence of the room, the sound was deafening. Throttles ear flicked. Charley grinned even wider and picked up a chilli dog, settling back into the couch.

"Man those chilli dogs were good!" She exclaimed, and all three mice were up and awake.

"You saved some, right Charley-girl?" Vinnie asked, a slight note of panic in his voice. Charley chuckled.

"On the table. I wouldn't be very good if I let the baddest mammajammers in the universe go hungry now, would I?" Modo chuckled.

"Thanks Charley-ma'am."

"Fanks Carley." Vinnie managed through a mouthful of dog. Throttle reached for a dog, sending a flash of a smile Charley's way, and Charley felt her insides melt.

"Thanks Charley-girl." His voice washed over her like warm honey, and she shivered at the memories it evoked.

"Welcome." She managed, her cheeks turning flame red as her active imagination went into overdrive. Shaking her head, she cleared the images fast and cleared her throat. "Well you guys chow down, I got a faulty intake valve with my name on it. Clear up when you're done!" she called over her shoulder as she headed out to the garage.

Across town, Limburger surveyed the rubble that remained of his tower and groaned. More expense that he didn't want to spend, and it was all due to those miscreant mice.

"Karbunkle!" His shout echoed around the empty lot, the anger in his voice barely controlled.

"Yes, your supreme smelliness?" Wheezed the wizened blond scientist, appearing at his elbow as if from nowhere.

"I have a rodent problem, and so far, nothing has made any impact on it! Now what are you going to do about it?!" Limburger asked, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Well your pungent majesty, we could request the services of Corroder Cody..."

"That thick headed Texan?!" Limburger's face began to turn purple.

"Of course not, your most worshipful cheddar cheesiness....perhaps there is another way?" Limburger rolled his eyes.

"That's why I pay _you_ Karbunkle... although I am wondering why I do that anymore, because you have not managed to do anything that I have requested of you. You've got rusty since we left Mars, I doubt you could even pull ..those bikes....apart........" Limburger tailed off as an idea began to form, his eyes lighting up.

"GREASEPIT!!!!!" The name bellowed out over the piles of rubble, and Limburger turned away. "Oh and Karbunkle?"

"Yes, my lugubrious lord?" The scientist shuffled over.

"Rebuild the tower." Limburger walked away.

Charley worked out some kinks in her neck as she lay under the body of a 1967 Chevy Impala, sighed and shuffled on her board.

"Need a hand Charley-girl?" Came Throttle's voice from above her.

"Sure." Throttle gave her leg a sharp tug and pulled her out, sweeping her off the board and into his waiting arms. Charley giggled. "My knight in shining armor." Throttle grinned, rubbed noses with her and set her down gently.

"Me and the bros are gonna head back to the scoreboard, there's a game we fancy seeing. See you in a couple of hours?" Vinnie and Modo came out of the kitchen, their helmets in their hands.

"Yeah, have a good time. I'm just gonna finish up this oil change and then I'm packing up for the night anyway, so you guys go have fun."

"We'll be back later Charley ma'am." Modo grinned, settling himself on Li'l Hoss and watching Throttle wrap his arms around his girl.

"Be safe." He murmured, his bionic eyes burning behind his shades.

"Always." Charley whispered, her hand on his face. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and Throttle immediately deepened it, wrapping his tail around her waist and dragging her close. The sound of a mouse clearing his throat brought them back to earth with a bump.

"Not that I ain't glad that you guys are happy and whatever, but if we don't leave now, we are gonna miss the game!" Vinnie stated. Throttle reluctantly left Charley's arms and grinned sheepishly at his bros, who were both smirking. Charley grinned.

"Take it easy guys."

"Sure thing Charley. See you soon." Throttle promised, and with a loud roar, the three bikes left the garage in peace.

Charley finished working on the Impala and then turned her attention to the Chevrolet pickup that needed the oil change. Built in the 70's, the thing was running fine, but Charley still gave it a once over to make sure that it wasn't going to fall apart. Chef Andy wouldn't be happy if his gift for his friends daughter fell apart as soon as she got it. Finally, she finished around six and laid down the rag that she was wiping her hands on. The sound of engines made her turn around.

"Sorry guys, we're closed for the –" She stopped as she spotted her visitors, who gathered around her in a semi circle, chuckling menacingly and hefting weapons of some sort. Quickly, she reached out and grabbed a heavy looking wrench that was useful in a pinch, then raised it in defence. The fight was over before it even started. The thugs overpowered her through sheer numbers, their chains and bats swinging fast. Within minutes, Charley was pinned on the floor, her face to the concrete and her arms behind her back. Her lip was split and there was an ugly black bruise spreading along her cheek bone. A pair of work boots stepped into her line of vision and she winced as she looked up, giving the ugliest glare that she could muster.

"Bring her to de boss." Greasepit leered.


End file.
